


Heal

by hoeformodric



Category: Men's Football RPF, SKAM (Norway), real madrid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric
Summary: Heavily inspired by SKAM, I changed all of the characters and something else, but the story is mainly the same, probably a major ending difference but I'll see.





	1. Episode one

**Author's Note:**

> While reading this listen to Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens.
> 
> I'll do these song recommendations every now and then. 
> 
> Thank you for reading

_Friday_

 

High school parties. They are all kind of the same. A lot of over-the-top kissing scenes, with too much tongue and no real emotions, underage drinking, stupid music and drugs. It sounds stupid, but that’s how everyone has fun. Keylor was trying to break off Marco and Isco. Isco was going at him the whole night, but Keylor was keeping an eye on Marco because he saw how drunk he got, and he didn’t want anything unfortunate to happen. On the other side of the big house, which was Marco’s, were Luka, Marcelo, Rafa and Gareth. Luka was just getting his first hit from a bong they made out of a plastic bottle. The weed started to kick in and as they were laying in the bath tub, their conversations got even dumber than before. “I saw them few days ago, they are hot.” Gareth was thirsty as usual. “They are hot, I do have to admit that, but they just aren’t doable.” “I’m sorry, but Emily is doable.” “They aren’t hot.” Luka stopped the arguing, and everyone looked at him. “What’s up with you? You literally can’t say even one girl that’s hot to you.” Gareth wanted to mock Luka a bit, considering he is always complaining about girls. They all started talking over him until he said: “There is one! Just one!” Gareth looked at him and raised his eyebrows while taking a hit. “Blond hair, shorter, and she is taller than me.” “Well, that isn’t hard.” Marcelo started laughing but nodded and said he knew who the girl is. “You don’t stand a chance.” Luka turned to Gareth who had an evil grin on his face. “She was with a 20-year-old model a few months ago, tall and dark, and you are neither.” “She won’t be dating another 20-year-old, maybe I’ll…” Luka was cut off by Marcelo’s loud coughing produced by strong weed. “Someone needs to take the stash.” Rafa took out a bag full of weed out of his pocket and threw it on Gareth. “I can’t, it makes me stressed.” After Gareth started throwing the bag back at Rafa and so on, Luka took the bag and placed it in his pocket. Rafa looked worried and said: “It was more than 100$, you have to take care of it.” Luka sighed and at that moment someone entered the bathroom. It was a tall girl, with long hair. “What do you want?” Gareth asked as he started checking her out. “I really need to pee.” Gareth pointed at the toilet next to them and signaled her to close the doors. She did as told, but at that moment the door flung open and Vanja entered the bathroom. Vanja was the girl Luka liked and everyone noticed her entering and all of their glances went to point at Luka. “This party is so dull, does this house has any fun drugs.” She started looking through Vitamins and other medications in the shelf under the sink. “Those are allergy pills, it will make you sleepy. Boring.” Vanja looked at the pills a bit better and sighed. “I have the real deal with me.” Vanja checked Luka out said: “I’m Vanja.” “I’m Luka.” She looked at him as if she was waiting for him to give her the pill, but as he took the pill out of his pocket, he put it in his mouth, and they started kissing battling for the pill. As he things progressed, all of his friends exited the bathroom together with Vanja’s friend. Vanja started going down and lowering Luka’s pants, but when he felt her hand on his, still-in-boxers, cock, he just jolted away from here which made her step up and look at him weirdly. At that moment Vanja’s friend appeared again and she announced Cris arrived which made Vanja move away from Luka and exit. Luka sat in the bathroom for the next 10 minutes considering what will he tell his friends and how to absorb his feeling in the right way. He didn’t know how to call those feelings that suddenly started piling up. He quickly got out of the bathroom, but when he stumbled downstairs, he had a lot to see, the police entered the house because of all of them being too loud and he started panicking a bit. He had hundred-dollars-worth stash of weed with himself. He saw a vase on the big shelves next to the TV and his first instinct was to put it inside. He didn’t think of the harm he could cause Marco if they find it there. Toni saw everything that went down, and he couldn’t let Luka just get away with it that easy and put everything on Marco’s back. He took the weed from the vase and put it in his backpack and hid the backpack under the couch. Luka was already outside by that point, he crawled through the crowd and over a big fence which was circled by some big plants, so it was hard to climb over it. When he finally did, he turned around just to see more police outside. “Hey honey, where are you going?” Luka froze. “Do you have any ID on you?” Luka almost started panicking, but he saw Gareth in the distance waiting for him on his bike. He signaled him to run and, in that moment,  Luka took all of the energy he had in him and ran towards the bike. They both almost fell down when Luka jumped on the bike, but Gareth started turning the pedals and they were gone.

 

_Saturday_

 

Luka finally woke up from his too long sleep induced by the party the previous night. He picked up his phone from the cupboard and saw a few messages and two missed calls from Gareth. One of the messages was from his mom who just sent him a long Bible verse, which he ignored, as usual. The other one was from Gareth. He was freaking out about the weed and where is it. Luka explained it in a text with hopes Gareth wouldn’t freak out. At that moment Dani and Lucas entered Luka’s room. “He is back. He was out all night, you know? We live with a party animal now.” Lucas started chuckling and they both ended up sitting next to Luka on his bed. They were on Face time with Thibaut who was an exchange student a year before and Lucas and Dani lived with him for a year. He returned back to Belgium and Dani always complains how much he misses him and how better of a roommate he was than Luka. Luka liked Thibaut, but they were never too close so he took the opportunity when he left and moved in with Dani and Lucas, because he couldn’t live with his mom anymore.

_Monday_

 

“She had a cat tongue, I’m telling you.” Marcelo was trying to sell some stupid story about his hook up once again even though everyone knew he never hooked up with anyone. Rafa and Gareth were listening to the story and laughed at every sentence he said, throwing in some funny and mean comments every now and then. Luka wasn’t listening to them, he was worried about the weed situation and it didn’t help when he noticed a strong male figure on the opposite side of the room. He looked tall even though he was sitting. He looked unbothered by everyone around him. He had brownish hair that was lifted up, but Luka could clearly imagine how cute he would look with messy hair. He had strong arms that were showing even underneath his jacket. Luka’s observing turned to staring and when the boy returned the look, Luka put down his glance at his phone and tried to forget about him. He started listening to his friends again, but when he heard them talking about clitoris, he tuned out again and saw a message from his dad who wanted to go to a dinner with him. Luka wasn’t in good relations with his parents, so he just answered with a request for money for rent. Just then his friends wanted him to give an opinion on something, but Keylor and Toni arrived just in time to save Luka from embarrassing himself with a stupid answer. “Would you like joining our bonding group?” All of the boys looked at each other and then and Keylor and Toni in confusion. “We made is so we could connect and play better football together. And we will also have parties, cook together and so on, it will be fun.” Keylor had so much passion for it in his eyes, but all four of them said they aren’t interested. Toni started eyeing Luka, but Luka just turned his look the other way and waited until they go away. “We have a group meeting on Friday, you should just come and check it out.” Marco appeared behind them and said hi to everyone. “I left my sweater at your place; can I come and pick it up after school?” Luka tried finding excuses to get to the weed before Marco finds it. “I can just take to school tomorrow.” “But you don’t know how it looks like.” “I think I can manage to find it, or you’ll just describe it to me.”  Luka nodded in silence trying to find another excuse to go with. When Keylor, Marco and Toni left, the boys looked confused at Luka. “I had to hide the week there, at his place.” Rafa’s eyes got huge and he started repeating to Luka: “It was over 100$. If you don’t get it, you owe me that money.” Luka nodded and just started eating his sandwich.

_Wednesday_

Luka was sitting in the classroom, trying to listen to the teacher talking about some plants and their system but he really didn’t care about it. After a few minutes, Toni appeared next to him looked all furious. “I hate it when people are fucking over their friends and that is exactly what you did.” Luka was trying to make him be quiet. “I hate it, and you know that.” “But nothing happened.” “But something could have happened, it didn’t because I took it.” Luka’s eyes got huge and he looked at Toni trying to find out if he has it on him. “Okay, thank you for taking it. It’s not even mine, now can I have it back.” Luka was getting impatient by every second passing by. “No, I want some of it.” Luka frowned. “You use it?” “No, but it is always great to have some.” Luka nodded and put his hood over his head. “Oh, that’s not it.” Luka lifted his hood a bit and looked at Toni. “You and your friends will join the bonding group Keylor made. “Okay, fine, now can I have it?” “You really think I’m dumb?” Toni smiled ironically and looked at Luka once again. “You’ll get it when you and your friends show up on Friday on our group meeting.” Luka frowned and then he saw the teacher coming towards them. “You guys are working together on a project, I see some tension here and it is great to pair up people who aren’t always from the same friend group.” Luka put his hood over his head once again and sighed loudly.

 

_Friday_

Luka arrived at the group meeting early and he was texting his friends because he was too desperate to be alone there. Keylor, Toni and Marco stood at the entrance and gave everyone who came a bread roll that they baked. Karim arrived with a girl that didn’t go to their school which didn’t make Keylor happy. But they continued making happy faces and giving away the rolls. Luka was looking at the people coming through the doors in hope he will see his friends, but he saw THE boy coming in. His muscular hands were still covered with the jacked, but he was standing up this time and Luka could clearly see his legs and how tall he actually was. He was trying not to stare, but as soon he would try to look away his look just came back to the boy. He walked around him and sat on a seat behind him. Luka’s phone turned on and it was a message from Gareth that he couldn’t come, and he knew that other two will blow him off too. When he lifted his head up, Vanja was in front of him smiling widely. “Oh, bonding group. I came to see what you guys do on trainings, it really interests me, I would love to be a manager one day.” Luka nodded and at that point Keylor started talking so Vanja went away to sit with her friends. “I am so happy all of you are here, I wanted to thank you all for coming and tell you how this will work out. You’ll be in pairs and I want you to hang out more, cook for each other, and basically just spread love and good vibes. So now we will do a little love exercise, so can you all please stand up.” As everyone stood up, Luka felt someone staring at him from behind, but he knew who was sitting behind him, so he decided it the best not to turn around. Everyone started walking around the room, but Luka snuck off to the bathroom where he stood for at least 20 minutes just playing games on his phone. When he walked out, to wash his hands, there he was, the tall boy with light brown hair, washing his hands with a visible joint behind his ear. After he washed his hands and used all of the papers available, he looked at confused Luka and smiled a bit. “Oh, you also needed tissues? I am so sorry.” He took one out of the trash and gave it to Luka. After Luka took it and looked to the floor, he heard the boy exiting the bathroom and telling him. “Come outside with me.” They went outside to a little bench in front of the school where they sat up on the support of the bench. The boy lit up the joint and signaled Luka. Luka took a hit and blew it away. “So, do you know Keylor?” Luka nodded and smiled. “Ah Keylor with his love games. I just couldn’t bother with that, so I bailed. What was the game?” The boy started laughing quietly and started explaining: “We had to feel each other in the dark and if you stumbled on to a dick you had to suck it.” Luka looked visibly disturbed, but he started laughing at the same time as the boy because he realized it was a joke. “Are you a Senior?” “Yes. I transferred here this year.” Luka looked intrigued. “Hey guys!” It was Vanja. “I was wondering do you want to be in the group with me?” Luka tried to avoid this situation, but he didn’t know how at this point, and that’s when the boy started talking. “I thought we are in a group together.” Luka nodded excessively and pointed at the boy, “Yes, actually I agreed to be in a group with…” He realized he still didn’t know his name. “Sergio.” He stepped in because he saw Luka almost starting to panic. “Can we be all three together?” Luka sighed deeply and looked at Sergio. “I mean Keylor was pretty precise about being in pairs.” Luka was trying to avoid the situation the best he could. “Can we just ask her?” “We can.” Luka sighed because he realized he won’t be able to get out of it that easily. Vanja stepped on the bench and they all moved to the left so she could sit. Sergio gave her the blunt and she took a hit while widely smiling at Luka.

 


	2. Episode two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recommendations:   
> Rex Orange County - Best friend  
> The 1975 - Somebody else

_Sunday_

Sergio was the only thing on Luka’s mind. He didn’t know how to describe the feeling, he didn’t even know what the feeling exactly was, but he felt something, strong. So, Instagram was his only hope, moving through all Sergio profiles close to his location, but never finding the one.

 

“Do you think he’s handsome?” Dani suddenly showed up next to Luka holding his phone up showing him a half-naked gut. “I don’ know. Why do you ask me that?” “Because I want to know your opinion, I will go and meet him soon.” Luka sighed and said: “And you need my opinion before you do?” Dani prompted himself back on his hands and looked at Luka with a grumpy and irritated face. “You can say a guy is handsome without being gay, you know?” “Okay, he is handsome.” Dani started laughing hysterically and Luka looked at him in confusion. “He says he isn’t gay, but likes to suck cock for fun, oh honey, you’ll be out in less than a year.” Luka looked at him and frowned. “You think everyone is gay.” “No, I just have a good gaydar.” Luka sighed and at that point Dani’s phone started ringing, it was this daily Thibaut call.

 

_Monday_

 

Luka left his friends to eat together while he left and went to the Biology classroom. The class wasn’t even close to starting, he had a good 10 minutes before the bell going off, so he took out his laptop and, in the peace, and quiet of the empty classroom started Googling Sergio again. This time he had his full name, because he saw he signed up for some of the clubs in the school.

 

There was no Facebook, Twitter or Instagram, but after just a normal Google search, Luka found a video of Sergio and his friend Gerard from the last school he went into. Gerard was interviewing Sergio about a stupid movie project they were probably doing for school. Luka couldn’t contain the smile on his face growing each time there was a close up of Sergio’s face.

 

As he was about to go and search more, Toni sat next to him and Luka was forced to just shut down the laptop. He turned to Toni, who was suspiciously looking at the closed laptop. “So, do you have it?” Toni didn’t answer as he was trying to play dumb. “Can you just give it to me, I can’t be bothered with this anymore.” “Neither can I. But I didn’t see your friends at the meeting on Friday.” Toni had a point, but there was nothing Luka could do about that. “I couldn’t force them to come.” Toni rolled his eyes and got out the plastic bag, he tried putting it in Luka’s backpack, but the teacher saw them, and Luka almost started panicking, but Toni played it cool when the teacher arrived at their table and just hid the bag in his big jacket.

 

Luka was trying to find Keylor after school because he knew Toni won’t give him the weed now, he almost got in trouble for it. “Hey, are there going to be any more meetings for your bonding group?” As Keylor heard that, his eyes sparkled, and he was so happy someone cared for it. “Not for now, but there is a big party coming up next week so we will have a pre-drink together. Maybe at your place if it’s possible?” Luka was a bit confused and when he wanted to ask why, Keylor answered in advance. “My mom won’t let me do it, she is hosting some kind of a wine reception and Marco’s house was completely trashed last weekend and Toni’s parents, are well, Toni’s parents.” As Luka wanted to say something, Gareth and his other friends appeared.

 

“What’s going on here?” “Luka will have a pre-drink next weekend at his place.” Keylor’s voice sounded exciting and Luka hated the fact that he had to tell his friends he is going to help him with the bonding group. “What the fuck?” Gareth was confused and looked at Luka. “Why are you so negative about it, if you think about it, I am just trying to get us to bond as a team and work well…” While Keylor was talking, Luka saw a tall male figure walking behind him, it was Sergio, with a cigarette behind his ear, trying to remove the hair, disturbed by the wind, from his face. Sergio even shared a glance with him, but he just walked away and sat next to his friends”

 

Luka’s daydreaming about a boy on the other side of the playground was disturbed by Vanja’s voice coming closer to his face. “Hey! Did you get any of my messages or are you just ignoring me?” Luka shook his head a bit and answered: “Nope, I didn’t get them.” Vanja turned to her friends and rolled her eyes, but still returned her look to Luka and said: “Well we are having a pre-drink at our place, do you and your friends want to come?”

 

Luka stopped for a moment, he didn’t know what to do, because he saw his friends nudging him, because they knew he liked Vanja, and also because Vanja had a lot of girlfriends, but Keylor was already head over heels to the idea of having a pre-drink at Luka’s. He started stuttering, but in a second, Rafa pushed him away and said: “Luka has a brain damage if he thinks we aren’t coming.”

 

As Vanja and her friends left, Keylor started venting and he was furious about Vanja’s attitude and courage to ask them to the pre-drink. No one listened to him too much, because they were stoked for Friday.

 

_Friday_

The clock just hit midnight and Thursday became a Friday. Luka wasn’t very excited for the pre-drink nor the party, all he wanted to do was find out more about Sergio. He re watched the video of him and his friend and found out more facts. He watched his favorite movie which was Titanic and Luka couldn’t understand the fact that Sergio, manliest man, liked Titanic so much. After more searching through the internet, there was still not much information about him. Luka still didn’t understand why such a sudden interest for a boy hi randomly met in school. He was thinking about the obvious possibility too much, but he just didn’t want to say it out loud.

 

He took out his phone and downloaded Grindr. He knew exactly what it was because of Dani. After logging in and creating a profile, he started getting messages in no time. They were mostly asking for sex, dick pics or sending their own. He quickly got out of the app and lay on the bad in dead silence with his thoughts running around in his head not knowing what to do.

 

On the way back from school he realized he needed to buy some alcohol. There was still a pre-drink happening, but he wasn’t able, and Dani was working late. Luka entered the tram still looking at the message Dani sent him and losing all hopes of having a good pre-drink.

He felt a slight stare at him and when he tilted his head up just a bit, he could clearly see the beautiful face of Sergio. “Oh hi.” Luka felt his body tensing and nervousness coming up. “Hi…” Luka was still pretending he was on his phone, but he just couldn’t look at Sergio without staring. “Are you going home?” “Yes, actually.” Luka’s answers were dull, but just because he was so nervous standing so close to Sergio. But one smart idea popped into his head and he lifted his head and looked at Sergio. “Could you buy me some beer?”

 

Sergio left the store empty handed and Luka was confused. “I left my ID at home, it’s right around the corner we could go and get it.” Luka nodded and followed Sergio.

 

Sergio opened the doors and as he yelled to find out if his roommates were home, he was pleased with the fact they weren’t. He started searching for his ID, leaving Luka to explore the apartment. Luka was looking around, fascinated with all of the cute little comics he found on the wall. “You drew all of this?” “Yes actually.” Luka started smiling at the sight of all of the funny cartoons and pictures. He heard Sergio picking something up from the table and he turned to face him. “ID?” Sergio nodded negatively but released his clenched palm to uncover a beautifully rolled joint.

 

“So school, do you skip it often?” Sergio smiled at the question. “Not often, I do sometimes, but I am trying not to get caught.” Luka laughed a bit, inhaling the weed. He passed it to Sergio and looked out of the window. “What kind of music do you listen to?” Sergio was curious, which didn’t bother Luka, especially not when he was high and potentially felt something for the other boy. “Well, a lot of stuff, Croatian music, rap, trap, pop, even rock sometimes, I love Eminem though.” Sergio smiled through the smoke. “We should listen to something later.”

 

Weed made them crack up and laugh to anything they said. They were sitting on the windowsill and passed the joint to each other until it was done and burned to the core. Luka was just observing Sergio, looking at his face, his perfectly structured face and the messy hair that was trying to stay up. As much as he wanted to continue to just observe him, Sergio looked back at him and in those 2 seconds of their shared gaze, Luka felt something in his stomach, and he knew what that meant.

 

The weed kicked in again, this time with hunger. Sergio went to make them some food. “Mac and cheese is all I have.” Luka nodded while watching Sergio unpack leftovers of mac and cheese from before. “Should we add some spices?” Sergio winked at Luka and he nodded while smiling. “I have this chili here and maybe some ketchup and barbecue sauce on top.” Luka made a face of disgust, but at the same time he was intrigued to try it. Sergio was working his magic with mac and cheese and it looked so disgusting. He put it in a microwave and got two beers from the fridge. Luka heard his phone vibrating every few seconds, notifications coming, but he ignored them all being too occupied with the satiation in front of him.

 

After too many notifications incoming, Luka opened his phone to see million messages from Vanja, Gareth and the rest of his friends. He realized the sole purpose of him being in Sergio’s apartment was to get some alcohol.

 

Seeing Luka’s worried face, Sergio took cinnamon out of the cupboard and got the mac and cheese back on the counter from the microwave. He started adding cinnamon to it and Luka started laughing at the sight. “It’s going to taste like balls. Fuck.” Luka laughed sincerely and he loved the feeling.

 

He wrote a message to Gareth that Vanja and the girls called it off and to Vanja that he had some other stuff to do, and he just put his phone away and on mute.

 

The big bowl of, now utterly repulsive looking, mac and cheese, was on the table. Sergio have Luka one fork and they dug in. The taste was something else, something that couldn’t be described. Cinnamon mixing with the strong aroma of the barbeque sauce was too much for itself, but with the cheese in the background and the ketchup on top of everything, it just made the taste even more unclear.

 

“It’s so bad that is becomes good while you chew it.” Luka nodded negatively while barley being able to chew the food in his mouth. He finally swallowed, barely succeeding and said: “No, it’s so bad that it’s even worse.”

 

Luka put down his fork as he said: “Have you heard about my rapping, I’m so good.” The irony was obvious in his voice. Sergio grinned a bit and he nodded. “Let’s go give me a beat.” Sergio started making funny noises, trying to sound like a beatboxer, but in the middle of their performance, there was a sound of the doorbell and Sergio stopped everything and stood up to go open them.

 

“It’s its few of my friends, I lost the track of time, I invited them to come.” Luka felt abandoned, sitting alone by the big bowl indented for two.

 

Three people entered the house, two girls and a boy. Luka introduced himself to everyone and they did it too. Except for the tall, dark-haired, dark-skinned girl with huge blue eyes. She stood a bit too close to Sergio. “This is Pilar, she is my girlfriend.”

 

Luka felt how the beautiful feeling he felt in his stomach just five minutes ago became heavy and disgusting. He was looking at her with despise in his eyes, and he didn’t know why. Except he did, he just didn’t want to accept it. Not yet.


	3. Episode three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, maybe Dancing on my own- Calum Scott

_Saturday_

 

Vanja was piling Luka up with messages, but he was still not responding. He knew what he did was wrong, lie about not being able to come just to stay with Sergio, but it just felt right in that moment.

As he started writing a message to send to Vanja, Gareth and Rafa showed up. “What’s up liar?” Rafa was clearly smiling, but he had to joke with Luka a bit. “Liar?” “Well I have to, that was really dumb of you.” “I’m sorry, I was under stress.”

Gareth started paying attention as he heard that coming out of Luka’s mouth. “What stress?” “It’s something with my mom, don’t worry about it.” Rafa started talking about how his mom and his relationship isn’t the best too but he doesn’t lie to his friends, but Gareth was more focused on Luka. “Is it going okay with her?”

 Gareth knew Luka’s mom wasn’t doing so good ever since she and Luka’s dad broke it off and got divorced.

 “She is okay.” Luka nodded slowly. “Okay, you’ll just arrange a new pre-drink, and that’s it.” “That’s it!” Luka exclaimed and clapped his hands.

_Monday_

It was a school day, 3:00 am and Luka couldn’t sleep. Looking at the ceiling, staring into the dull walls, trying to figure out his feelings.

 He heard his phone vibrate. He wanted it to be one of his friends, but it was his mom, with another bible verse. She turned to church after the divorce, maybe a little too much.

 Since there was no way of sleeping, especially not now, Luka opened Instagram and scrolled through it a bit. He stumbled onto a picture of Vanja. It was a simple picture, in a half dark room, with shadow over her face. She looked stunning and as much as Luka wanted to feel something towards here there was nothing.

 The next thing he did was the obvious. _“Am I gay? Quiz”._ It was a simple Google search and Luka just wanted to make himself believe that he isn’t gay. This wasn’t to prove a point to others, because no one knew his true and deep feelings. This was to reassure himself about his sexuality.

 _“Not gay.”_ Said there, loud and clear. But Luka knew what was happening inside of his body in Sergio’s presence. He knew what he felt in his stomach, head and in the end in his pants when Sergio just swiftly brushed him with his hand.

_“How to get turned on by a girl if you are gay?”_

Blogs and forums didn’t help. A lot of websites and Instagram pages didn’t help, but one comment under one of the many blogs he read made him think. “Get drunk and try to focus on the attractive things about the girl.” It was worth a shot.

 Luka was standing by his locker, trying to fit all of his stuff inside it and failing. Finally he managed to close the locker when Keylor appeared. “So Friday, six? At your place?” “I think there will be no pre-drink at my place.” Keylor’s eyes got huge and he was mad in no time. “Oh, yes there will be, don’t you shit to me. You have all place by yourself and I talked to Dani, he said it is completely fine, so shut up, take responsibility and see you at your place on Friday”

Luka sighed as he was watching Keylor exit to the side hallway to go to a classroom.  He turned his head around and saw Vanja on the other side of hallway putting her stuff in the locker. He moved closer to her and started speaking.

“There is this cute girl I like and I fucked her over real bad, and she has a good reason to be mad, but I would like her to forgive me. Do you have any advice how can I make her to take my apology.”

Vanja smiled at him and slapped him softly. “You are an idiot.” “Me? Idiot?” He made her smile widely.

Later that day, Luka’s squad decided to go watch the cheerleading try outs. They were all observing those girls like they were goddesses, but Luka was trying to find attractivnes in them. After they all ended, the trainer stepped before them and explained how the process worked. He had a pink blouse and tights on which made Luka laugh.

“Why does he have to be so gay?” Gareth looked at him funny. “What? So what?” “But, why does he have to show it off?” “Is that your problem?” Gareth was getting mad. “You are all so grumpy and down today, what’s up with you?” As Luka was trying to reassure him everything is fine, he heard a known voice coming up to them.

“Hey, you forgot this on Friday.” Luka knew he fucked up with his lies when Sergio said that. He looked at the hat in his hands and gave it to Gareth. “It’s yours.” Gareth looked at it and asked “Where did you leave it?” Luka didn’t know what to say or what lie to think of, but Sergio was quicker. “In the cafeteria.” He walked away and Gareth started the talk. “Who is that dude?” Just some nerd from Keylor’s bonding group.”

Soon after he said that, Marcelo started talking about his weird dream and everyone pretended like nothing happened.  

 

_Friday_

Luka’s house was already full. They made it a neon party so everyone had yellow, green, pink or orange neon body paint all over them. There was a lot of people in the small apartment but they were having fun and they didn’t mind the crowd.

Luka just got his third drink and was able to talk to Vanja and even flirt with her a bit. “So, what kind of music do you like?” She was so happy he asked her that. “Oh I love Justin Bieber, Ariana, Selena and those kind of artists.” Luka sighed deeply and started massaging his head like he got a migraine. “What, is that bad?” Vanja was laughing and Luka had ironic look on his face.

“I can’t leave, I live here. Could you maybe leave and let me recover from this information?” Vanja started laughing and looked at Luka. “And what do you listen to, please?”   “Rap and hip hop, mostly old tracks. You probably don’t know nothing about it.” “Well, no, but…” She continued talking but Luka stopped listening as soon as he saw Sergio enter his apartment. Keylor greeted him and Pilar and as soon as he stepped foot inside, he locked eyes with Luka.

 Vanja saw he distanced and she placed his hand on her boob and tried to distract him, talking how the bra wire is sticking right into her armpit. Luka was still looking at Sergio, even with his hands right on Vanja’s left boob. But he knew what he had to do, he took last gulp of his beer and started kissing Vanja.

Vanja was getting all over him, she wanted to climb on top of him, but at that moment they felt someone sit next to them. “You are bonding, maybe, a bit too much.”

Vanja was excited to see Sergio. She enjoyes his presence since the day she met him on the bench with Luka. “Have you met his roommates?” She pointed at Luka and Sergio nodded negatively. “You should, Dani is like the funniest person ever. He is gay. I love gay people, they are all so sweet.” Sergio looked at her funny. “You know, that is just a generalization.” “By saying all of them are funny?” “Yeah, it’s like saying all Muslim people are terrorists.” Vanja got a confused look on her face, while on the other hand, Luka enjoyed Sergio defending generalization about, not just gay people, but any race or sexuality. “It’s not the same. Funny is positive, while terrorists are negative.” “That’s not what I’m saying. You are generalizing, saying every gay person is funny, when no it’s not. 

Vanja got bored of Sergio’s talking so she jumped of the couch and took Luka with her by the hand. “We are going dancing, you are boring me.”

Luka and Vanja started making out and dancing in one corner of the room, while on the other side of the room were Sergio and Pilar doing the same. Luka was turned so he could see them and even though he had his tongue in Vanja’s mouth, he enjoyed looking at Sergio and imagining himself on Pilar’s place.

At that point, when he raised his look to observe Sergio one more time, their eyes met, and even though they were kissing someone else, both of them imagined being together at that moment.

Luka was throwing all the cans in one big trash bag while Keylor and Marco were calling up taxis and shoving people out to go to the real party. “Sergio, Pilar and me took a taxi together, wanna go with us?” “No, go alone, I have to finish cleaning up and I’ll come by the bike.” Vanja nodded and left the apartment together with Pilar.

Luka was emptying the cans in the kitchen when he heard someone coming in. He turned around and it was Sergio holding bunch of cans and bottles. “Didn’t you take the taxi with the girls?” “No, I have a bicycle.”

"So you and Vanja really have something, huh?” Luka was not answering which made Sergio notice how bothered Luka is talking about girls, so he continued to provoke him even more. “You know me and Pilar are together since she was like 15.” Luka was still silent, trying to stay calm. “But we are growing apart very day, but I can’t break up with her, because she lost a leg when she was younger and she has a metal leg.”

 Luka was visibly shocked. He started stuttering and he wanted an explanation, but Sergio started smiling and laughing and Luka realized it was just a joke. “You are fucking with me.” Sergio was laughing even more now, and Luka was relieved and stunned at the same time.

“You can’t joke about something like that.” “I could have been joking about way worse things.” “No, that was too much.” Sergio was getting closer to Luka and he was getting uncomfortable and enjoyed it at the same time.

“I could have joked about a dick. Maybe that would be too far.” Luka was stunned, he tried to stay on the joke, but he didn’t know how to respond.

Luka changed the theme going back to the metal leg. “I think our technology isn’t that good yet..” Luka was staring at the floor trying to avoid Sergio’s eyes. Sergio came even closer, his lips almost touching Luka’s and as he went in being millimeters away from them, they heard a thump coming from the hallway.

 

They practically ran there to see who entered apartment and there was visible shock on Luka’s face when he saw Thibaut.


	4. Episode four

** Episode four **

****

_Saturday_

 

Thibaut was sitting between Dani and Lucas. Dani was petting his hair and untangling it because it gotten too long while they were listening to Thibaut venting about his girlfriend in back in Belgium and how everything has changed since they started living there.

Luka was sitting on the opposite side of the couch from them. He wasn’t listening to the conversation happening in front of him due to the message he was making in his head.

He was trying not to sound needy, but he really did felt like he needed to see Sergio, like his body was asking for it. The empty feeling when he was around his friends wasn’t going away because he wanted to know what would happen the night before if Thibaut didn’t unexpectedly show up.

“Luka is really nice, but he is so lazy.” Luka looked up from his phone and looked at Dani confused. “I am sitting right here.” Dani looked up from scanning Thibaut and stared back at Luka. “I know, don’t be so jealous I missed him.” Luka’s eyebrows twirled upside down and he frowned. “Jealous?” Everyone was silent and Luka knew he needed to break the awkward silence and say the worst. “I know this may not be on the top of your mind, but we need to figure out the living situation.”

Dani looked at Luka in disbelief and took Thibaut’s hand. “He just came back all the way from Belgium and had a rough time, is that really a thing to discuss right now? You’ll sleep on the floor.” Luka looked away from them and glanced back to his phone and his unfinished message. He typed the rest of the words which were at the top of his head and just pressed send.

 

_Monday_

Luka was trying to open his locker in the empty hallway. He probably looked like a fool for a person walking by or looking at him struggle to simply click the button on the side of his locker. But he struggled for good 45 seconds, until he heard a deep, breathy voice next to him. “Hey!” 

He felt his cheeks burn up, he felt his heart accelerate and his hands starting to visibly shake. He quickly slipped them in the pockets of his jacket so Sergio wouldn’t notice.

Sergio was looking at Luka and at his locker and smiled a bit. “Are you going to the party tonight? It is Halloween themed, so that’s cool.” “No.” Luka answered too quickly. “Or maybe… Are you going?” Maybe he was just trying to get an answer from the taller boy standing across from him so he could know if there is any point of going. 

“Wanna go with me?” Luka’s cheeks were burning now but he continued playing it cool and just simply answered “Okay.” Sergio smiled wickedly which made Luka melt inside and he just nodded again. “We’ll do the pre-drink together too.” It wasn’t a question and Luka didn’t mind it at all. Sergio tapped his hand against the locker and as it opened, he winked to Luka and just exited the hallway. 

Luka clenched his jaw and just started pulling his stuff out of the locker, noticing Gareth at his locker, which was located few lockers away. 

“I tried calling you on Friday, but you never called back.” Luka closed his locker with all the strength he had in himself and looked back at Gareth. “So much happened this weekend. Thibaut came back.” Gareth nodded which signaled Luka he already knew about it. “So, Marcelo is celebrating his birthday on Saturday, we should do something for him.” Luka smiled genuinely at the thought of surprising his friend. “Yeah, I’m in. We should find him someone to hook up with.” Gareth smiled and Luka and he started walking together still talking about the plan about the birthday.

 

_Wednesday_

Luka and Toni were working on a project together and Luka wasn’t really paying attention. He was getting messages from his mom which were some religious texts again. Toni started getting frustrated at Luka. “Can you please focus?” Luka put down his phone and started flipping through his book.

“Toni, I have a question for you.” Toni nodded at him in approval to ask the question. “Why are you so religious?” Toni was known, even though he was cold and unsympathetic to other people, to go to church every Sunday and pray. “I mean, the world is progressing, and you are a really smart guys studying natural sciences, don’t you think all of that is nonsense?”

Toni raised his eyebrows at Luka and squinted his eyes. “I mean, why do you believe there is someone who is watching over us and saying homosexuality is wrong… or anything like that.” Toni felt why Luka was saying this, but didn’t want to say anything, so he went to play on the science card and be rude, because Luka was rude to him.

“So, tell me, what do you believe in?” Luka raised his head from the book and nodded. “I believe in science. Theory of evolution, you know?”

Toni narrowed his brows and opened his eyes slightly more, “Okay, so let’s look at it. Evolution wise, homosexuality is a genetic dead end. They don’t push evolution forward, so according to that, they should have gone extinct millions of years ago. Unless it’s a choice or illness.”

Luka stood silent and looked down at his book. “So, what do you think about that?” Toni knew he probably hurt Luka, but he had to defend himself and his religion.

“I don’t go around thinking about gays all the time, it’s fine.” Toni frowned and ironically grinned. “Okay, since you don’t anything smart to say, can we just agree to disagree? Instead of sitting here and criticizing my religion you can just respect that we have different beliefs.”

Luka wanted to say something, but he was cut off by Vanja who suddenly showed up next to him. “Hey, Pilar asked me if we could have pre-drinks at your place?” Luka was confused a bit, so Vanja repeated herself. Luka was a bit taken back. He thought he will enjoy the Halloween party with Sergio, alone, but knowing Vanja and Pilar will be there ruined all the magic for him. “They will have matching costumes, we should do that too?” As Vanja was considering ideas and proposing them to Luka, he saw Toni wickedly grinning at him and trying not to burst out of laughter. Vanja’s phone started ringing so he said goodbye to Luka and left in a hurry.

Luka looked back at Toni just to find him restraining his laugh. “What?” Toni almost let out a laugh but just continued smiling quietly.

 

_Friday_

Luka, Vanja, Pilar and Sergio were all sitting together on a big party at the pre-drinks. Only four of them in the big apartment. The situation was awkward and Vanja and Pilar were talking about random themes.

Sergio was eyeing Luka and signaling him at how bored he is. He was wearing a big white wig and beard under his chin so he could drink. It was supposed to be a costume of a God, but Luka didn’t get it the first time he saw him.

Sergio was drinking his second beer and Luka was just silently looking down at his hands and adjusting his costume. He and Vanja came as Cleopatra and Caesar.

Luka heard the conversation between Vanja and Pilar and tried to engage but became bored soon. “Can you please take it easy with the beer?” Pilar was staring at the can in Sergio’s hands. “Can you stop monitoring me? Please stop doing that.” Sergio was irritated and the alcohol in his blood made him speak up 

Pilar stood up and asked where the bathroom is. The three-remaining people on the couch were sitting in painful silence, so Vanja stood up and went after Pilar.

Sergio continued drinking his beer in silence and as Luka wanted to start a conversation, Sergio cut him off. “We are leaving.” Luka frowned and asked “Where?” “Anywhere but here.” Sergio stood up and went to the hallway to get his shoes. Luka obediently followed him and left the apartment after him.

Sergio and Pilar came on the motorbike and Sergio pushed the smaller helmet towards Luka and made him wear it. They started driving and Luka was holding on to Sergio’s waist with his hands. He felt the light breeze twirl through his hair, and he felt the smell of Sergio as he tucked his head into his back. He didn’t feel Sergio react, so he just left it there and tightened his hands around his waist. Sergio started driving faster and soon they arrived at the wanted destination.

Sergio lifted his helmet up and Luka looked up at him and smiled widely. They were in front of a big building and with the look of it, Luka realized it was a Country club. “Why are we here?” “My parents have yearly pass for it so why not spend some time here?” Luka lifted his eyebrows suspiciously. “But it’s almost ten, isn’t it closed?” Sergio smiled quietly and climbed over a big fence which was now parting him and Luka. “It is, but no one will do anything to a premium member.” He winked at Luka and signaled him to climb over too. 

They were both at the same side now and Luka followed Sergio. They soon came to a big pool with big light flashing over it. “Ta daa!” Luka smiled and looked confused at Sergio who was already taking his clothes off.

Sergio lifted his shirt and threw it on the side and Luka looked at his body for longer than he should. “C’mon.” Luka was slow and Sergio started teasing him “Are you scared of fucking up your hair?” Luka smiled and playfully answered: “This? Do you really think I care about my hair so much?” Sergio nodded and started laughing at which Luka pushed him into the pool and fell in, still clothed, after him.

They emerged from the water and were too close. Luka could feel the small space between them. “You suck at holding your breath?” Sergio smiled at Luka and challenged him: “Yeah? Well let’s see who’s better?” Luka nodded. “I count to three and we go under, who comes up last is the winner.” Luka smiled at Sergio in confirmation. “One, two, three!” They were both under water, without breath, with a small space between them. Luka opened his eyes, which were burning, but he felt Sergio’s closeness. Sergio came too close and he took Luka’s wrist in his hand and pushed him into a small kiss.

Luka emerged up and looked at Sergio in confusion and joy. His heart was pounding in his chest and he didn’t know what was happening. “Yes! I win.” Sergio’s eyes were sparking up as Luka was moving his hair from his face. “You cheated, not fair!” They were both laughing and swimming around each other. “Okay then, let’s do it again.”

They took their breaths in and submerged down again. This time, as soon as Luka opened his eyes, he moved closer to Sergio and placed his lips on his. Sergio returned the kiss and soon enough they were out of water, Sergio’s hands holding Luka’s head so he could easily access his mouth, Luka’s hands on Sergio’s shoulders, holding himself up, trying not to sink. They parted for a moment and looked at each other and their looks confirmed they are both enjoying it. Sergio leaned in again and this time pushing his tongue through Luka’s teeth. It lasted for a few more moments until Luka heard someone coming. Sergio automatically heard it too and as they assumed it was the guard they both got out of the pool in no time and ran towards the fence. They both jumped over it and soon enough they were on Sergio’s motorbike driving away big smiles on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading this story for so long, I'll finish it.


End file.
